Dying For You
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – They say that each man kills the thing he loves the most. [KaiSalima]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – They say that each man kills the thing he loves the most. Kai/Salima Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: To my amazing Squishy. I'm so sorry if my actions over the last day or so have worried you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I think about you,  
Can't dream without you,  
I always want more,  
Trance to the dance tune,  
Under a full moon,_

* * *

**Dying For You**

She'd met Him on the streets on a particularly rainy night. Storm clouds filled the sky blocking out the stars and forked lightning stabbed assassin like at the drench world.

She'd been on her way home from a late night at the club and her ears were still ringing from the loud music that had played. Memories filled her mind as she walked; hot bodies pressed together, sweat and lust. Her black knee high boots splashed and clicked in the puddles at her feet, she watched as one foot passed in front of the other.

She did not run to avoid getting wet, but rather enjoyed the soft patter of the rain drops on her leather coat the stretched to mid calf length. As she walked down the empty, dimly lit pavement the wind caught and tugged at long scarlet strands, snapping them away from her pale heart shaped face. Only once did she raise her eyes up from her feet, and only to look down an alley to her right with a growing apprehension and feeling of being watched.

Her silver orbs saw him, then.

His aristocratic air caused her to stop short, her last footfall resounding loudly in her ears as she caught the gaze of the stranger.

She felt sure she had been standing there for but a moment, but when she finally came to her senses she realised that the stranger was standing just behind her. The red head figured that she must have been standing there for several minutes. For a moment, the girl was stunned, as wheeling around on one of her heels she was face to face with the beautiful stranger behind her. With the sudden movement, her balance was lost and she fell, thanking her leather coat for preventing her from being soaked to the bone from the puddle she ended up landing in.

He reached out toward her, his hand with slender fingers spreading toward her like vines as he smiled at her. The smile, she thought, was so seductively wicked that she felt she would melt if she looked into is face a moment longer. Before she could allow herself further thoughts of the man, she found she had raised her hand to take his that was offered in help.

She walked and talked with him as he escorted her home, neither knowing how or when their idle chit chat had begun. Before she knew it all to soon the pair was standing on the front steps to her apartment building, soaked and warmly silent. She invited the stranger up for coffee, despite the fact that she still did not know his name. He agreed with a half smile and followed the girl up to her apartment.

The pair did little drinking that night, save for drinking in the pleasure of their mutual sin. The pleasures of the flesh were so inviting to both parties that neither could deny how delicious the slapping of sweat slicked flesh and a myriad of throaty moans was.

Before long, the girl lay exhausted and spent on the crumpled, dishevelled bedding. Her long scarlet hair was fanned over the pillows and her sliver eyes shone with intensity. She loved him, then, and she knew it. She felt the tickling in her belly that told her that he was the one she would spend the rest of her life with; him and no other.

She barely realised that the moisture that was soaking the bedding through to the mattress was not her sweat, but the blood that flowed from the hollow of her throat. The scarlet liquid running in rivers over her smooth creamy skin. She did not panic when she felt the blood pool and spill from the dip of her collarbone, drizzling languidly down the side of her breasts to seep through the sheets. She only paid attention to him as his naked body leaned over her own, his thick slate bangs falling into is exquisite face as he watched her sweat and blood mingling like oil on water.

There was no pain on the peace of knowing that she had found in him her soul mate, the only person who could truly set her free. The last thing she remembered was the wickedly sinful smile on his face and the gleam of his burning crimson orbs as he raised his hand to slowly close her eyes. He spoke the last words that she would ever hear before her life slowly left her body.

"The innocent are so easily deceived; like lambs to the slaughter, the pleasures of the flesh bringing yet another angel to eternity in my arms."


End file.
